Freewind Post
About during the Cataclysm]] Freewind Post is taken by the Grimtotem tribe during the Cataclysm. At the base of the Post is a small group of Tauren and Night Elves who apparently are working in conjunction to drive away the Grimtotems. History Freewind Post was a Horde town located high on a mesa in Thousand Needles , inhabited by a small number of tauren. It was constructed atop the tall mesas in the region, staying out of reach of the centaur warbands that had several camps in the area. The village on the mesa's top was accessible by the employment of the ingenious wooden lifts of the tauren, although there is a series of rope bridges spanning amongst the adjacent pinnacles, gradually working their way to the top. The tauren of Freewind Post worked to keep the region stable, battling Galak centaur and screeching harpies. Another large aspect of the society of Freewind Post dealt with the wyverns of Highperch, where young tauren were sent to study the wyverns and to cull eggs from their ancestral nesting grounds to be raised as mounts for the Horde. The Horde-aligned tauren of Freewind Post were wary of the activities of the Grimtotem Tribe, who were situated atop Darkcloud Pinnacle to the northwest. This proved to be a warranted suspicion, as the Grimtotem took Freewind Post during the Cataclysm. The suspicions were based in belief that the Grimtotems were involved in murder, kidnappings of Freewind tauren, and visits from agents of unknown (but reportedly dark) origins. The chieftain of Darkcloud Pinnacle, Arnak Grimtotem, is largely held to be responsible for these heinous transgressions. The Freewind Post tauren, Lakota Windsong, was taken against her will when she refused Arnak's advances. Her brother was slain when he came to her defense. Closely related to the problems with the Grimtotem was the concern surrounding a so-called "Alien Egg" that was rumored to have appeared near the nests of the Needles' resident wind serpents. The Grimtotem have given supplication to the creature that hatched from the egg, Arikara, Serpent of Vengeance, in hopes that it would aid them in their mission to depose Cairne Bloodhoof as punishment for his changes to tauren culture and tradition. Arikara disappeared in the Cataclysm. A Blood Elf presence appeared in Freewind Post before the Cataclysm in the form of Magistrix Elosai, who was effectively an exile of Silvermoon. Her controversial quest to seek a natural cure to the Blood Elves' racial addiction to the arcane led her to Freewind seeking reagents to use in her remedies, along with help from her associate, Wizlo Bearingshiner at Whitereach Post. Sadly, both Elosai and Bearingshiner disappeared in the Cataclysm as well, leaving the results of her quest unresolved. Former Freewind Post NPCs Merchants * Starn * Montarr (Reagent Vendor) * Turhaw * Jawn Highmesa * Jandia * Innkeeper Abeqwa Other Characters * Nyse * Awenasa * Elu * Hagar Lightninghoof * Dog * Guard Wachabe * Cliffwatcher Longhorn * Thalia Amberhide * Rau Cliffrunner * Magistrix Elosai * Freewind Brave fr:Poste de Librevent Category:Tauren territories